The internet of things (IoT) is the marriage of large-scale information technology (IT) systems (such as cloud-based systems) with physical plants such as manufacturing and residential (or campus) controls through endpoint devices that provide sensing, actuation, information collection and display, and automation decision logic. The integration of IT systems with physical systems and devices can be manifested through a gateway.